Large sheets of material, such as plywood, sheet rock, gypsum board, flooring, glass, mirrors, etc. are regularly used in all types of construction. These sheets are bulky and heavy, making them difficult to handle. Plywood for example is typically sold in 4 by 8 foot sheets and can have various thicknesses such as for example ¼″, ⅜″, ½″, ⅝″, ¾″ and 1″. Depending upon the thickness, a typical sheet of plywood can weigh from about 25 pounds to over 100 pounds.
As can be appreciated, the size and weight of these sheets make them very difficult to handle. Moving the panels from a workplace is difficult and typically requires two people. In some instances, when two people are not available, a handcart can be used or the panel is just wrestled into position. None of these are desirable alternatives.
Once in the working position, such as for example near a table saw, some type of stand is needed to support the panel so that it can be cut, ripped, routed, drilled, etc. For example, these stands may be sawhorses, roller stands, table saw extensions, etc. There are numerous such stands that are used and well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Due to the bulk of the panel, it generally takes two people to place the panel on the stands, or one person to wrestle the panel onto the stand. Again, not a desired way of handling sheets of material